swordwolffandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Volcano Adventure
Deep within the side of The Volcano, Base 7 is one of Captain Queen's nuclear launch sites and laboratories. For untold reasons, she hired the assassin General E. Stealthy to kill a "person in black" working in the base. Upon arriving at the front door of the secret base, Stealthy was surprised to find out that she was not alone. Following her was Super Double Agent, an assassin intending to steal top secret information for Napoleon Ampharos. Unknown to either of the assassins, Captain Queen had also sent Admiral Asteroid to complete another secret mission. Stealthy, being a master of stealth, took the mail out of the mailbox outside and walked confidently through the front door. She gave the guards the bills, the coupons, and the furniture catalog, followed closely by a punch to the face. Having knocked out the guards, Stealthy entered the service elevator to reach the secret base below. Not wanting her to see them, Super Double Agent took the stairs. On the other side of the base, Asteroid entered through a maintenance hallway. The maintenance hallway had many more security features than the front door, as that's where spies were most likely to enter through. Asteroid managed to maneuver through the laser grids and walls that look like doors, eventually reaching the air vents. Crawling around the air vents, he met a mad billionaire living in them. They talked for a while about the economy and the ephemeral nature of existence before the mad billionaire gave Asteroid his credit card and waved goodbye. Having reached the bottom floor, Stealthy stepped out of the service elevator into a boring office area. Finding nobody around but boring office workers, she went into the employee lounge for a snack. It was quite a large and luxurious employee lounge, with a bar, several comfortable couches, a fireplace, and two refrigerators. In such a well-maintained lounge as this, the "OUT OF ORDER" sign on the left fridge seemed suspiciously out of place. Stealthy's suspicions were right, as the refrigerator door opened into a dark corridor. Meanwhile, Super Double Agent had quit following Stealthy and made their way to the data storage room, a warehouse-sized room full of filing cabinets. Within the labyrinth of metal drawers and manila folders, Super Double Agent searched for the files they were sent here to find. As Super Double Agent spent time opening cabinet after cabinet, Asteroid wandered in and used the Dewey Decimal System to find the documents he needed to retrieve. At the end of the dark corridor behind the fridge, Stealthy found the nuclear launch control room. Dozens of men and women in black turned in unison to look at the intruder. She pulled out her bush knife to kill the people in black, but was promptly dragged out of the room by two guards. Briefcase of documents in hand, Asteroid stopped by the employee lounge on the way out. Opening the right refrigerator for a quick snack, he was disappointed to find that the only thing in that fridge was a frozen soldier, who fell out. Asteroid used his umbrella to poke the frozen soldier back into the fridge and closed the door. Determined to kill anyone in black, Stealthy assassinated the two guards at close range and entered the launch control room once again. The men and women in black simultaneously pulled out their pistols and shot Stealthy, but thanks to her bulletproof vest all the bullets bounced off and hit them instead. One of the ricocheting bullets accidentally typed in the nuclear launch codes, turned three keys, and input the coordinates for Hawaii. Having put his demolitions training to good use by setting explosive charges around Base 7, Asteroid was ready to leave. He took the service elevator to the hangar, in which he found yet another vehicle to add to his garage: The Floaticopter, a helicopter with the underside of a boat. He used his Swiss army knife to get past the lock, and climbed in. Alarms sounded throughout Base 7 as the Hawaii-bound nuke left in a hurry. Once the nuke was gone, Asteroid triggered the charges. Although Stealthy had diplomatic immunity and a bulletproof vest, they did nothing to stop tons of volcanic rock from crushing the launch control room and everything in it. Super Double Agent made a daring escape, surviving the blast by hiding in a lead filing cabinet. As he flew into the sunset, Asteroid heard a sound from the back of the Floaticopter. It turned out to be a Base 7 mechanic who had been sleeping in the vehicle when Asteroid had stolen it. Asteroid threw the mechanic into the ocean below. Asteroid glanced at the metal briefcase in the passenger seat, labeled with the words "PROJECT ALARM CLOCK". The Aftermath: Hawaii turned into a ruined nuclear wasteland. A mysterious agent with an unknown identity and unknown documents still at large. Base 7 left as nothing more than a pile of metal and volcanic rock, abandoned and forgotten. The first of many gears begins to turn...